The electronics industry has long been vexed by the problem of unauthorized modification of electronic products or devices. Unscrupulous parties often take legitimate electronic products and replace components to illegally upgrade or otherwise modify those products.
Currently there is no good way to assure a customer that the components in an electronic product are those that were shipped with the product, and that the components in the device have not been swapped out with components that contain compromised logic.